


云

by oitoronja



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja





	1. 海边

我问迪克森，迪克森，你杀了那个人吗，我直接地问他。而他没有直接回答我。傍晚我们开车去海边参加镇上的夏日狂欢节，大家兴致很高，我看到了米尔德里德，侏儒正邀请她跳一支舞。

凌晨两点以后，快乐的人们终于散尽——也许凌晨一点就已经没有人了，我不知道。我和迪克森本来打算晚上十一点就走的，他不想漏掉夜间电视剧，据他描述，那是关键的一集。可是我们睡着了。大概七点钟，天完全黑了，海水慢慢上升，人们纷纷把沙滩椅和帐篷上移，在安全的地方点燃篝火。海风逐渐猛烈，火焰高高地跳跃着。我说，我不应该只穿背心和沙滩裤就来的，海风实在太大了。迪克森把他的夹克给我，还是很冷。然后我们面临选择：开车回家，或者去篝火边跳舞。可是我们莫名其妙选择了第三种，我们挑了一块石头，在后面做爱。

他把夹克垫在我的身体下面，我能听见阿根廷舞曲，还有人群欢呼的声浪，因此没有抑制叫声。

后来我们就睡着了，先是迪克森，他说，真困啊，十一点叫醒我，然后回家……莱德，然后垂下眼皮，睡了过去。我躺在他的身边，无聊地望着天狼星座，然后又开始觉得冷，我试图钻到迪克森的怀里。他侧躺着，肚子随着轻轻的鼾声一起一伏。他突然抱住了我，然后，反而是，钻进了我的怀里，并且嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么，一些模糊的音节，间或能听到“妈咪”。我感觉到他的头发很扎人。

最后我并没能叫醒他，迪克森的身体太过暖和，像冬天的壁炉，没有人能抵抗壁炉带来的困意。

我们同时从一块礁石背后醒来，准确地说，是我先醒的，我的喉咙不舒服，清了清嗓子，迪克森就被我的咳嗽声弄醒了。

我看了表，确认是凌晨两点。沙滩上剩下很多易拉罐、烧烤酱料盒，一些篝火的灰烬陷在沙砾之中。迪克森穿着蓝白人字拖，把其中一只可乐罐踢进了海里，已经过了涨潮的时间，海水只是轻轻地起落，漫过我们的脚腕，然后又退回原处。迪克森突然小声地说，没有。我很快就反应过来这是对哪个问题的回答。我没有追问。然后迪克森不再说这个话题，转而告诉我，他刚刚梦见了妈妈。我说我知道。他又谈到威洛比警长，他说，他其实暗暗学习过警长的样子，包括他走路的姿势。这我倒完全没有看出来，我忍不住插嘴。迪克森耸耸肩，只是学过一阵子，学得不像，然后再也不学了。但我放枪的动作和警长一模一样。

他又把一个易拉罐踢进了海里，一模一样，他重复。我注意到他声音里的颤抖。

迪克森沉默了一会儿，说他想喝酒，他的声音已经恢复平静。杂货铺不可能开着，我提醒他，而且后备箱的最后一瓶啤酒上周就被你喝完了，至于镇上的酒吧，它们总是一点钟之前就打烊。

可是杂货铺居然开着，老板自己也在靠窗的凉椅上喝酒，同时对着十六寸电视机看球赛回放。他递来找零的分币，口齿不清地问迪克森支持哪支球队。我看到老板乱糟糟的头发和酡红的脸颊，预料对话会变得滔滔不绝、进而无可收拾，连忙把迪克森拉走了。

迪克森买了四瓶啤酒，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，依旧是丢到海里，然后漫无目的地走在沙滩上。我突然发觉夜晚是如此地长，无论从哪个方面来说。酒醉的迪克森比平时悲伤，伏在我的肩上哭泣。你抓凶手，是为了把警长没有做的事做完，我说。

可是我没有杀死他，因为我想到了你，莱德，我在窗外看到了那个人，甚至取出了枪，然后我想到了你。

迪克森说完以后就步履不稳地躺在了一块石头上。他很软，但是很重，像一千镑棉花，喝醉以后像一千镑铁。我很快就放弃了把他背到车里带回家的念头，之后我也睡着了，出于壁炉反应，直到沙滩清扫工把我叫醒。我第一次在如此场景中醒来：夏天的上午的海边，炙人的石头。迪克森还没有醒，愚蠢地张着嘴呼吸，睡得很好。我不急着叫醒他，夏天的白昼很长，长过夜晚。


	2. 云

我一度认为迪克森没有成功跨过青春期，青春期就像长年只为他而下的雨。这是一个时常从我脑袋里冒出的想象：艾宾镇的每个人都活在晴天下面，他们自得地做事，而迪克森的头上有一片坏笑的乌云，只有他自己看不见。还有他的家，我去过那所房子，忍不住想到柏柏尔人的建筑风格：窗户极小，阳光无法完全照射到室内，不过对于夏天来说还不错，因为很清凉——夏天来了，我以为迪克森会在意他身上的烧伤，穿长袖掩盖，或者至少是在拿出短袖T恤前犹豫片刻，可是他没有，他也没有把它们当作勋章，当然不会是勋章，他用最好的方式对待那些疤痕，就是不对待它。他的男子气概体现在这个方面，至于把我往楼下扔，这是极度糟糕的，我重申我没有原谅。

夏天到来以后，我起得越来越晚了，其实本来不应该这样。夏天是最适合早起的季节，八点以后就开始炎热难忍。我用洗碗交换迪克森去门口的邮箱取每日晨报，后来我懒得洗碗，而取报纸还是他的任务。由初夏过渡到盛夏之后，我常常会被强烈的日照刺醒，不得不起床，通常迪克森已经在厨房准备简易早餐，如果每个房间都没有人的话，他就是出门取报纸了。我会出去吻他的脸颊，夸奖他的勤劳，顺便看看邮筒底部有没有我的信件或支票，毕竟我不太信任迪克森的细心程度。

邮箱旁边有两个人，他和米尔德里德，他们在聊天。我听见迪克森十分自在地说我男朋友还在睡觉，米尔德里德的眼睛明显眯了一眯，不过迪克森并没有发现。我搭着迪克森的肩膀，和这位来者不善的女士聊天，得知她只是要去集市买花种，恰巧经过，来和安居于此的情侣问好。

我感觉太阳已经升上头顶，我无法忍受炎热，拉着迪克森回了屋。门还没有关紧我就开始吻他，抵在门边的墙上吻。迪克森的嘴里还有咖啡的香味，我吻了又吻，然后把他薄薄的白色背心脱掉，露出更多的伤疤。我为他口交，我的动作熟练，但没有让他射出来，而是问他，蹲下来好不好。

迪克森没有做过这件事，但他的反应并不剧烈，重要的是没有拒绝。他拉下我的内裤，开始舔，他的嘴唇柔软鲜红，沾着水光，面颊则发烫。他谨慎地开始，带着胡渣的下巴不时蹭到我的大腿内侧。我摸着杰森颈后汗湿的发根，插进他的嘴，开始抽送，并让他因为一个深喉而干呕，杰森显得狼狈，但没有停止口腔的动作。

我们的第一次在病房里，我拿捏他的把柄。迪克森一直追我，我觉得他可爱，那时候我喜欢他，不知道算不算得上爱。第一次他很兴奋，大概是兴奋过头，很快就射了。我发誓我没有笑，因为太伤人了。但如果我的心里有一只小猴子，它一定在挤眉弄眼地作怪，我只能这么说。

因此最开始的那个阶段，我让沮丧的迪克森暂时放弃打我屁股的主意，而是乖乖趴下来，趴下来就好，然后我可以让他发现这是一件多好的事。

迪克森警官在床上的表现出乎我的意料，他没有维持过身材，因此全身都很柔软，我最喜欢的是他的肚子，和屁股，我时常迷恋地捏着他的臀部，让它发红疼痛。他的敏感点很浅，轻易就能顶到，我得意的手段是反复地攻击那里，他会受不了地把头埋进枕头，然后撅起屁股，让我继续，他快要高潮的时候，我会停止，抽出来，用阴茎拍打他的臀部。这样做爱的时间会延长，一直延长到——他开始迷迷糊糊地，皱着眉毛咕哝，不知道在做什么般地把手伸到身后，把我的阴茎重新塞回他的屁股里去，然后低声骂着自己动。

自己动是这位处男和我学的。我不介意警官先生上我，而且我会压着他的腹部上下骑乘，展示我的表现，鼓励他下一次的效仿，迪克森喜欢掐我的腰，直到那里留下指印，而且做爱的时候一定要接吻，或者粘糊糊地抱在一起，就连结束也要拥抱一会儿，像在确认什么，我愿意被他确认。

迪克森此时正竭尽全力把我往深里吞咽，我摸一摸他的脸，示意他停止，然后两个人一起陷进客厅的软沙发里。你头上有一片云，一直有一片云，但它现在十分洁白，我小声地说。我知道迪克森没有听懂，我只是想说出来而已。


	3. 睡眠

春天适宜入睡，我喜爱睡觉和读书，它们对我的生活很重要，而且有类似的面貌：我有时候装睡，有时候假装读书，有时候我没有读懂我所看的，有时候则介于半梦半醒之间。不过它们两者也会相互矛盾：我看着书睡着，精装本从手里掉落，砸中我的鼻子。

长时间的睡眠有助于提高我假装睡觉的水准，我认为是这样，这中间的因果关系是，杰森总能看见我在睡觉，在软沙发上蜷成一团，或者早晨久久不肯从我们的床上起来，另外，在椅子上我也能睡。基于这些事实，杰森认为我对睡眠的热爱十分真诚，为了不吵醒我，他开始轻手轻脚，即便对我来说他的动静依然很大，我提醒过多次给起居室的铁艺椅子安上脚垫，但现在它们还是老样子。

杰森过去不这样认为，杰森，迪克森警官，曾在病房戳破我的假睡谎言。那是在他追我的时候。那段时间我感到头痛，我确定不是出于病理，病历本显示没有检测出任何脑震荡。我无法不头痛，只因为不想面对他那张由于渴望说些什么，微微张开，但又合拢的嘴，也不愿意想象他正打着什么中学生腹稿，有多少结结巴巴的话，道歉我听过了，求爱我不想听，他还能说什么，漫画我也不想听。

所以我假装睡着，让迪克森只能看到我后脑的头发，一点点脖子，以及一片被子。我认为这些没什么好看，但他还是艰难地转过他骨折的脖子，如同固定天文望远镜一样固定好脑袋的位置，然后一直看我，看得很起劲。我从北面窗户模糊的反光里可以看见全部，类似一张电脑合成图片：迪克森包扎着纱布的滑稽的脸出现在艾宾镇郁郁葱葱的树木之间。我能看见他的眼睛总是睁着。

橙汁喝完了，带来的唯一一本小说也看了许多遍，我百无聊赖，开始数迪克森眨了几次眼睛。这并不容易，首先，不知为何，他不太眨眼睛，偶尔的一次迫使我匆忙计数，从而总是忘记已经数到了几。另外，由于我强烈地意识着眨眼这件事情，我开始不时地眨动我自己的眼睛，很有可能那一秒钟之内迪克森不巧地眨眼了，这样我会漏掉一个数。一小段时间以后我就意识到这个游戏的确有着无用的困难，因此决定数到下一个整数就开始做点别的，哪怕倒背字母表也好。

突然迪克森看见了我。

我由于惊慌而抖了一下，我确定他连这个也看见了。他看见了正在看着他的我的双眼，我下意识地想要闭上眼睛，但还是睁着，不知道在坚持什么。我们透过窗户的反射完成了一次持续良久的对视，背景是那些生长状况良好的树，我突然闻到消毒水的味道，听见医院走廊的脚步声，甚至听见了由于空旷，那些脚步声所引发的轻微的回声。

然后我从窗户里看见迪克森站了起来，你怎么敢，我在心里抗议。

迪克森一瘸一拐地向我走过来，他什么也没有说，比我想象的聪明一些，但很快我开始苦于他突如其来的醒觉，可能橙汁，包括这家医院提供的其它色素饮料会使人记忆力衰退，甚至我也忘记了这个人能够多鲁莽。迪克森直接吻了我。我的眼睛大大睁开又闭上。

迪克森忽地动了一下，我才意识到我已经出了多久的神。他的头正枕在我的肚子上，睡得像烈日照射下杂货店前的小狗。今天上午他邀请我演奏钢琴，那时我就知道不妙，我委婉地问他，难道不能进行一些其它娱乐活动吗，比如打网球，或者在院子里的苹果树下烧烤，我觉得烧烤是个很不错的主意，现在你就可以去采购材料了，而我要读完晨报，再小睡片刻，车钥匙在老地方，超市优惠券在钱包第二层——迪克森用一个随便的理由驳回了运动的提议，随便到我都忘了是什么，然后难得细心地告诉我，苹果树正在凋零，他不想让烤鱼上落得满满的花瓣。我告诉他我觉得无妨，然后对他磕磕绊绊编撰出来的又一个借口左耳朵进右耳朵出。

我心里已经有数，迪克森想治愈他的失眠症而已。这位前警察身强体健，但有一些女孩儿的毛病，比如春季过敏，这不仅包含他会在柳絮中打喷嚏，路过一株蔷薇科植物后发现小臂上长了红点，还有持续一周的作息紊乱，就是说，失眠和早醒。智能手机显示，昨天和今天加起来，他只睡了五个小时不到。我劝迪克森去镇上的诊所开些药，但他坚决反对。这应该是他的硬汉情结作怪，我对这份或许是从威洛比警长那里继承而来，或许是始终潜藏于杰森内心的情结没有意见，但对它出现的时机抱有极大的不理解。它不在迪克森叠手绢的时候出现，不在他看低龄（全年龄，据迪克森说）漫画或者跳起来够路灯的时候出现，偏偏在及时就医极具必要的时候出现，而这个人还试图开动他中学生的脑筋医治他自己：他认定我的琴声可以催眠。

这一切恐怕得追溯到去年感恩节，米尔德里德女士为了偿还借用我办公室吸尘器的人情，在这一天送来了苔子果酱、南瓜馅饼和迪克森最爱的漫画。米尔德里德在有关她女儿的一切事务上决绝且没有余地，但她知道礼节，甚至有着更多，几乎接近温情脉脉，哪怕可能如同迪克森的硬汉情结那样，深深地埋藏于心。我认为她的回礼太过丰盛，因此，出于小镇上的人情传统，我邀请她周末来我们的房子聚餐。这同样是我母亲的做人方式，她会估算到情分平衡为止。我们付出得多也无妨，妈妈也曾如此补充。

所以我和迪克森布置了一个程度适当的周六晚餐，米尔德里德则带来香槟，一切都很和谐，那瓶酒甚至和我们准备好的杯器一拍即合。直到我主动提议以一支钢琴曲为我们的小型聚会作结，当时我们三个人都有点醉了，但我没想到的是，他们二位可以彻底睡着，甚至我的曲目只演奏到第三小节。我坐在琴凳上，不知道该对谁生气。

后来我们谈到此事，我原想善意地嘲弄米尔德里德带来的酒精浓度过高的香槟酒，但那位女士鹰似的眼睛一转，我就知道要出事。我连忙在她张嘴之前转移了话题，不过来不及了，这几秒足够她更换若干种方式展开嘲讽，包括“我的酒可没有那么大的能力，也应该不是安眠药粉像盐吧”、“钢琴幻术”、“艾宾镇正缺巫师”和“催眠法是吉普赛人与生俱来的天赋，你应该也随身带塔罗牌”，她渐入佳境，还要说下去，而迪克森在一边只顾傻笑，我忍无可忍地借事由闪人，转身离开时这位女士还咧着嘴，迪克森也是。

后来我将那张丢在储物间许久的琴罩重新投入使用，迪克森仍是不解我的弦外之音，当然也极有可能是故意挑衅，他一再请求我为他弹一首曲子，马有失蹄，我经不起他花样繁多的盛情邀请，又演奏过两三次。然而结果都一样，迪克森随着那些四四拍练习曲进入昏睡。我确定不是装睡，因为作为装睡天才，我拥有相称的判断能力：我捏迪克森的耳朵，他立刻醒来，迟钝地反应片刻后开始忍笑。杰森演技拙劣，断然不能表现出如此惊人的真实。终于有一天我明确地表示了不满，他才停止从我这儿找乐子。直到今天，旧事重提，迪克森支支吾吾地找着借口，而我好整以暇地等待。看着他因缺觉而显得苍白的脸色，以及眼睛中的细红血丝，却难免内心牵动。我无奈地翻动琴谱，找到使他入睡最快的那一支——连我自己也承认了，天。

迪克森果真在那些音符里慢慢睡着了，我为他盖上毛毯，任他模糊地呓语着要求我留下，直到枕到我的肚子上并分外满意。所以，就是这样了，我哪也去不了。我看着门外掉落中的苹果花，散漫地思考着他、我自己，回味这其间的吻、巧合与际遇，度过一段安宁的春天午后。


End file.
